project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
OBJ-011
Containment Procedures It has been designated that OBJ-011 only be accessed by Nero staff with BLACK-tier restriction access, strictly for OBJ-011’s safety. OBJ-011 is currently contained at Site 22, as to reduce the risk of the entity being harmed by other entities. All on-site staff are allowed regular access to OBJ-011, and are to be ensured that OBJ-011 is completely harmless. OBJ-011 is contained within a standard 2.5 m x 2.5 m x 2.5 m containment cell. OBJ-011’s cell door does not have a lock, simply due to the fact that it is not required. Any staff that express distress or outright fear when engaging with OBJ-011 are to be terminated immediately, though not within sight of OBJ-011. It should be noted that OBJ-011 is physically incapable of harm, and is, by all means, barely anomalous. Even under the impossible circumstances that OBJ-011 was at all dangerous, on-site facility containment team would have no trouble containing it. And even if they could not perform this task (for whatever reason), MTF-5 “Gatekeepers” would be dispatched. However, Site 22 staff have thoroughly confirmed that OBJ-011 has never needed to be recontained, and most definitely never will. Staff who have a history of extreme anxiety, depression, or paranoia are not allowed on Site 22. Description OBJ-011 is a life-sized plastic model of Chamaedorea elegans that has been placed within a 58 cm x 58 cm x 60 cm blue ceramic pot that is filled with soil. As of currently, OBJ-011 has not shown any significant anomalous effects besides an utter lack of any notable features. As of it’s containment, OBJ-011 has not caused any damage to it’s facility, handlers, or any equipment within it’s proximity. Discovery OBJ-011 was discovered in REDACTED, South Korea in the apartment home of one ███ ████. EXPUNGED OBJ-011 was removed from the premise by MTF-5 “Gatekeepers” without further difficulties, and OBJ-011 was confirmed to have not been a cognitohazard. Declassified Study The following information is written only on two documents in the world, including this very document and one specific document located at Site 22. Only Site 22 staff with Silver-tier restriction access are allowed to read these documents. Containment Procedures Site 22 must not be handled by staff with anxiety, depression, paranoia, or any other such mental illnesses. Furthermore, staff who do present such symptoms are to be immediately subdued and treated with Grade-B amnestics. All staff on Site 22 with access to Black-tier information are allowed to engage with OBJ-011 freely, in attempts to further secure the masquerade that Nero has created in order to contain OBJ-011. MTF-5 “Gatekeepers” are to be dispatched in the event that OBJ-011 ever breaks containment, and are to execute all staff involved who are aware of the containment breach. Description OBJ-011 is a life-sized plastic model of Chamaedorea elegans that has been placed within a 58 cm x 58 cm x 60 cm blue ceramic pot that is filled with soil. OBJ-011’s most anomalous feature is it’s tendency to adopt the expected features of those that witness it. OBJ-011 will always adopt the most extreme possible features of anyone that knows of it’s existence. For instance, if OBJ-011 was only known by two individuals, one who believed that OBJ-011 was a real plant, and another who believed that OBJ-011 was fitted with a nuclear bomb, it would adapt the features of the latter. Currently, the limits of OBJ-011’s abilities are unknown. To prevent OBJ-011 from adopting any hazardous effects, Site 22 staff are to remain ignorant of OBJ-011’s features. Related Casualties EXPUNGED Category:OBJ: 000 - 099 Category:Object-Class Entities Category:Security Grade Ion Entities Category:Danger Level 0 Entities Category:Containment Level Black Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Entities with Photos